


Forget regrets, or life is yours to miss.

by Superher0ine



Category: Rent, Rent - Larson
Genre: AIDS, F/M, HIV, Musical
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superher0ine/pseuds/Superher0ine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIC basado en la vida de Roger y Mimi bajo el punto de vista de ambos. Contará la historia de como se enteraron que padecían HIV, así como las dificultades de la vida bohemia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopeless.

"Una canción, solo necesito una canción..." El joven, apoyado sobre una mesa, sostenía su guitarra tocando varios acordes, pero la melodía que a duras penas conseguía formar siempre acababa convirtiéndose en el tono de 'El Vals de Musetta'. Porque esa inspiración que emanaba de su mente años atrás ya no conseguía estar presente en la vida de Roger Davis.

El tiempo se le terminaba, y él se había propuesto una meta: Componer una canción antes de que su enfermedad acabara con él. Pero esos acordes extraños que sonaban aceptables en un pasado ya no conseguían enlazarse bien en el presente, y eso le exasperaba hasta el punto de lanzar a su amiga contra el sofá.  
"Imposible."  
Roger se llevó ambas manos a las sienes para masajearlas con cuidado. Tanto pensar le provocaba terribles dolores de cabeza y el hecho de que comía poco no le ayudaba en absoluto.  
A pesar de no tener demasiadas distracciones a su alrededor, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la renta que le debía al casero, Benny, aunque éste les prometiera a Mark y a él que estarían a salvo durante un tiempo. Roger no confiaba en Benny, de hecho le detestaba. Detestaba que cambiara su forma de pensar por el amor, que dejara de ser quien era, un bohemio más de esa comunidad de artistas, para unirse a la compañía de su suegro y hacerles la vida imposible a los que una vez fueron sus amigos.  
Una alarma sonó, alejando a Roger de todo pensamiento para anunciarle que era hora de tomarse su AZT. Éste se remangó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto una pequeña cajita enganchada al cinturón, y cogió de su interior una pequeña cápsula.  
Odiaba su vida, odiaba el camino que había tomado, y odiaba el destino que le aguardaba. Todo su presente estaba lleno de desesperanza, y su pasado teñido de negro tras la muerte de su amada, April. Su enfermedad le había destrozado la vida, pero no tenía más remedio que seguir adelante. Quizás en un futuro surja una nueva llama de esperanza.

* * *

***** Este "capítulo" es una pequeña introducción en la vida de Roger, por lo que tampoco quería hacerlo muy extenso.


	2. The feline of Avenue B.

El club _Cat Scratch_ estaba completo. Los guardias que protegían la puerta echaban hacia atrás a aquellos que aclamaban con deseo a Mimi Marquez, esa chica que con tan solo diecinueve años trabajaba en un club de S &M, bailando encadenada sobre una silla y siendo expuesta hacia miles de desconocidos a los que no solo les bastaba con mirar.  
Era cerca de medianoche cuando su turno terminaba, y marchaba a su casa animada tras haber reunido un buen botín para sus caprichos, aunque ese deseo de llegar a casa no era del todo cierto.  
Su madre no paraba de llamarla, llamadas que nunca cogía, y terminaban con un mensaje en el contestador: _"Mimi, vuelve a casa, vuelve a la escuela, deja esa vida bohemia que llevas y céntrate"_ Pero nunca hacía caso.  
Había nacido para pasarlo bien, ser libre, y sus vicios eran la única forma que tenía de escapar de su enfermedad, esa enfermedad que tan poco parecía importarle. Quería ser libre, vivir como salvajes, aprovechar cada día como si fuese su última vez. Porque ella era la felina de la avenida B.

* * *

 ***** Esta es otra introducción, pero esta vez de Mimi. Así que, al igual que la anterior, no es muy extensa. El siguiente capítulo ya comienza a hablar de la vida de ambos.


	3. There's no future, there's no past.

_Roger se acercó a la muchacha y le dio un abrazo suave por detrás. "April."_  
 _"¿Uh?" La chica se volteó, sonriente, colocando ambos brazos sobre los hombros de éste. "¿Estás segura de querer seguir haciendo esto?"_  
 _April alzó una ceja al escuchar la pregunta, y a pesar de la cara de preocupación de Roger, prefirió no darle importancia al asunto. "Vamos, Roger, ¿Quién no toma drogas en esta época?" La chica sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no se vio reflejada en la mueca, aún seria, de Roger._  
 _"Eh..." Ladeó la cabeza sin saber qué decir, pues es cierto que en los años 80 no era difícil encontrarse a un neoyorkino dejando fluir cualquier tipo de sustancia por sus venas, y aunque él no se veía con fuerzas como para superar su adicción, al menos por ahora, quería intentarlo junto a ella._  
 _April, al ver el incómodo silencio al que se habían visto envueltos en un momento, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la cara "tengo una sorpresa para ti"_  
 _Roger frunció el ceño, viendo como April se llevaba la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando de él una pequeña bolsita de plástico llena de polvo blanquecino, que removió con brío frente a los ojos de éste. "Las jeringuillas están desinfectadas y listas para usar, ¿vamos?"_  
 _La chica sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa que tanto atrapaba a Roger como para no dudar ni dos veces en hacerlo, dándose finalmente por vencido y cogiéndole de la mano antes de adentrarse en uno de los muchos callejones oscuros de Nueva York._  


"¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?" Mark dio un par de golpes en el hombro a Roger, que se removía en el sofá mascullando el nombre de April, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "¡ROGER!"  
Éste pegó un brinco, quedándose sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida.  
Mark suspiró y se sentó a sus pies "¿Otra vez soñando con April?" Miró a su amigo, que no hacía ademán de responder. "Deberías superarlo, hace dos años de lo ocurrido..."  
Roger se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta "¿No ibas a salir a grabar con Maureen?"  
Mark miró la cámara que sostenía entre las manos, y después volvió su mirada a Roger. "Un amigo es más importante que un documental"  
"Pero no si tu novia está envuelta en el plan." Roger dio una palmada en la espalda de Mark. "No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien."  
Mark dudó unos segundos, pero sabía que no iba a poder hacer mucho por él, así que cogió su bufanda favorita y abrió la puerta para salir "No te olvides tomar... Ya sabes."   
Roger miró a Mark para contestarle pero su amigo ya había cerrado la puerta tras sí.  
"Sí, señor" Suspiró y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.  
  
Poco a poco su mente se fue llenando de recuerdos mientras empezaba a tocar una de las canciones que, en un pasado, le llevaron a su gloria.  


_“Roger, es solo gripe” April tosió numerosas veces. Estaba pálida, y se podían apreciar sus labios rasgados y llenos de heridas._  
 _“¿Solo gripe? Al principio solo era un simple resfriado… Vamos al hospital.”_  
 _“No será nada. Por favor, deja que me recupere aquí en casa, no me gustan los hospitales”_  
 _Roger suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Sabía que al final se saldría con la suya, pues April siempre se salía con la suya, pero tarde o temprano tenía que ir. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que pasaba April empeoraba, y no podría aguantar mucho más._

Roger no podía parar de pensar _Fui un tonto, no debí dejar que se saliera con la suya, debí llevarla al hospital ese día, haberla apoyado y cuidado más._ Y entonces su mente viajó a otro doloroso recuerdo.  
  
 _“Me han hecho las pruebas de VIH… Roger, ¿Y si tengo… tenemos, VIH?”_   _April sollozó y Roger corrió a abrazarla, rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciándole suavemente la nuca._  
“Tranquila cariño, solo será gripe”  
“Al principio solo era un resfriado”  
Entonces, pasadas las horas, Roger y April fueron a por los resultados. Sus mayores temores se habían hecho realidad, y todo el futuro que planeaban juntos se desmoronó con una simple palabra. Resultado del test Elisa: Positivo.  
  
Roger dejó de tocar y lanzó con furia su guitarra hacia el otro sofá. Su impotencia acrecentaba a medida que iba recordando más cosas, a pesar de que ya no podría hacer nada. Cualquier recuerdo, cualquier camino mal tomado… ya no podía ser arreglado. April ya no volvería jamás, y ya era hora de enterrar esos recuerdos junto a ella e intentar empezar de nuevo.  


* * *

  
"Sí mamá, estoy bien" ... "No, no me hace falta dinero, en la compañía de baile me pagan lo suficiente como para mantenerme sola" ... "No quiero volver a España para estudiar algo a lo que no me quiero dedicar, mamá, me gusta bailar, ¿Podrás aceptarlo algún día?" ... "Mira, me tengo que ir, he quedado con un amigo" Mimi soltó un bufido y colgó el teléfono a mala gana. Se arrepentía mucho de haber hablado con su madre, pero sabía que su humor mejoraría en cuanto viese a Ángel.  
"¡Mimi!"   
Mimi miró por la ventana y sonrió a su amigo, que se encontraba de pie sobre uno de los coches estacionados frente a su piso. "Ya bajo".  
Ángel era su mejor amigo. Su actitud, su positivismo, sus ganas de vivir y, sobretodo, de amar, la inspiraban. Era muy fuerte psicológicamente, y a pesar de parecer frágil por fuera sabía defenderse por sí mismo. Realmente no sabía si habría aguantado sin él... O ella, pues su mayor peculiaridad era su hobbie, travestirse, así como convertir cualquier objeto encontrado por la calle en una falda o un vestido. Y obviamente le gustaba que la trataran como mujer.  
  
Mimi corrió hacia su amiga. "Mírate, ¡Estás guapísima!"  
Ese día Ángel llevaba su conjunto favorito: Una peluca corta negra con flequillo, una falda de flores que transformó de una cortina abandonada en el parque y un jersey de colores. Ambas se abrazaron y caminaron hacia la salida de la calle.  
Habían quedado para ir al mercadillo, pues Ángel necesitaba telas para su vestido de fin de año. Aunque todavía quedaran un par de meses, un vestido nuevo necesitaba "mucha elaboración", y Ángel no podía permitirse hacer uno a prisas y corriendo.

  
“¡Mimi, espera!”  
Mimi ladeó la cabeza, buscando a la persona que la llamaba.  
“Oh… Allí, Mimi. Es Benny” Ángel señaló la puerta del portal por el que había salido ésta, y Benny empezó a caminar hacia ellas.  
“Ángel, ¿Puedes ir tú? Después te veo, no tardaré mucho.” Ésta asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, mirando de reojo como ambos caminaban a su encuentro.  
  
“¿Qué quieres, Benny? ¿Intentar convencerme otra vez de cuán genial sería Cyberland?” Mimi bufó y Benny se arrascó la nuca, dejándola seguir. “No tengo tiempo para escucharte, tengo otros planes, y mucho más importantes como para prestar atención a tus tonterías. Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.”  
Benny abrió la boca, con ademán de replicarla, pero decidió no decir nada e ir directamente al grano.  
“Solo pasaba por aquí, y quería saber cómo estaba. Creo que es mi deber, como ex-novio tuyo que soy.”  
Mimi rodó sus ojos y suspiró. “Ex-Amante querrás decir… Y si estoy bien o no, no es de tu incumbencia.”

“Vamos, Mimi…” Benny la cogió del hombro con suavidad, intentando calmarla. “¿A qué viene tanta bordería? Tú no eres así.”  
Mimi miró de reojo a Benny. “Con ratas callejeras como tú, ni lo dudes. Y ahora si me disculpas…” Apartó la mano de Benny de su brazo y se volteó, para ir al encuentro de Ángel que ya se había perdido en el horizonte.  
 Es verdad que estuvieron juntos. Pero a Mimi no le gustaban las etiquetas, sobre todo si, al menos por su parte, no se trataba de amor. Para ella solo fue una aventura más de otras tantas que tuvo durante esos dos años que llevaba viviendo en Nueva York, pero a Benny le gustaba demasiado fantasear.  
“Cariño, ¿todo bien?” Ángel esperó unos segundos a su amiga, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos por detrás de ella. “Sí… solo quería saber cómo estaba”  
Ambas empezaron a caminar otra vez, dirección al mercadillo. “Y… ¿Cómo estás?”  
Mimi agachó la cabeza. Últimamente se sentía con pocas fuerzas, y al menos el 80% de las 24 horas del día todo le daba vueltas. “Tengo mis días…”  
Ángel suspiró y pasó su brazo derecho por la espalda de Mimi, atrayéndola hacia ella para mostrarle su apoyo.  “Sabes que puedes ir a la asociación cuando quieras, Mimi. Te ayudan mucho, puedes contar tu experiencia y conocer la historia de los demás. Todos te entenderán”  
Mimi siguió mirando al suelo para no tropezar. “No quiero lamentarme, sabes cómo soy y prefiero vivir… el tiempo que me queda. Ya sabes, **olvídate de las lamentaciones, o la vida es tuya para perdértela.”  
** Ambas guardaron silencio y siguieron caminando, pues Mimi tenía razón. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo lamentándose. Ya no había marcha atrás, y solo quedaba disfrutar los minutos, horas, días o años que te quedaban en la vida. Olvidarse del pasado, no pensar en el futuro y vivir el presente.


End file.
